epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Riddler Dash/ERB Wiki Musical Numbers: One Day More
(The ERB Wiki Gang is at some mansion of sorts and the male users is dressed in tuxedos and the female users are in nice silk dresses and I come out) Me: Alright everyone are you ready? (Everyone nods) Me: Ok then, One, Two, Three, Four! Loygan One day more! Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to Calvary These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time. One day more! Mystical I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted? Wonder One day more. Jella Tomorrow you'll be worlds away And yet with you, my world has started! Mataro One more day all on my own. & Legion Will we ever meet again? Drak One more day with him not caring. & Awesome I was born to be with you. Captain What a life I might have known. & Cave And I swear I will be true! Tiger But he never saw me there! Cyan One more day before the storm! Gravity Do I follow where she goes? Skydiving At the barricades of freedom. [ Bobdave] Shall I join my brothers there? R.O.A. When our ranks begin to form Joe Do I stay; and do I dare? Bantha Will you take your place with me? ALL The time is now, the day is here Dragon One day more! One day more to revolution, We will nip it in the bud! We'll be ready for these schoolboys, They will wet themselves with blood! Sceptile One day more! and Tkid Watch 'em run amuck, Catch 'em as they fall, Never know your luck When there's a free for all, Here's a little 'dip' There a little 'touch' Most of them are goners So they won't miss much! Scraw One day to a new beginning Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be a king Every man will be a king There's a new world for the winning There's a new world to be won ALL Do you hear the people sing? Teddy My place is here, I fight with you! Leandro One day more! Wachow I did not live until today. Voice One more day all on my own! Trixy How can I live when we are parted? Gizmo We will join these people's heroes We will follow where they go We will learn their little secrets, We will know the things they know. Thy One day more! Hawkeye Tomorrow you'll be worlds away Purple What a life I might have known! Silent And yet with you my world has started Mind One more day to revolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these schoolboys ERB Crew Watch 'em run amok Catch 'em as they fall Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all! Myself Tomorrow we'll be far away, Tomorrow is the judgement day ALL Tomorrow we'll discover What our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn One more day One day mooooooooorrrre!!... (Everyone passes out) This was just a little fun thing I thought of in class. I will make these whenever I feel like it and I hope you liked this little side project! The first ERBOA while be out around this weekend! Category:Blog posts